Facebook!
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Characters from Sisters Grimm and Percy Jackson are all together on Facebook
1. What do I name it?

**I love facebook, though I don't own it. If I did, then I would also own Percy Jackson, Sisters Grimm, and everything I love. But I don't, so I fake like I do. Enjoy!**

**Lou Wade **Hey Daph. can I come over? I'm tired of staying at home.

**Comments**

**Daphne Grimm **Don't you live like at least 10 states away?

**Lou Wade** Maybe...

**Daphne Grimm **Well you can come, but be careful.

**Lou Wade **Maybe Percy could come with me...

**Percy Jackson **What now?

**Lou Wade **Wait a second! I'm at camp! Is it really that far from camp to Ferryport Landing?

**Daphne Grimm **idk where's camp?

**Lou Wade **Long Island

**Percy Jackson **Are we even suppose to tell the location?

**Lou Wade **Who could invade it except evil half-bloods? Wait...oh...Daphne, you're not an evil half-blood, are you?

**Daphne Grimm **What? No!

**Lou Wade **Good. See Percy! Nothing bad.

**Daphne Grimm **What about Mirror? He's bad.

**Lou Wade **Unless he has a facebook, I don't think it matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Grimm <strong>Puck! Leave me alone! Next time you die my hair, you'll wake up with...oh something bad!

**Comments**

**Puck Goodfellow **Ooooo I'm sooo scared. :P

**Lou Wade **You should be.

**Puck Goodfellow **Could you not hear the sarcasm in my voice?

**Lou Wade **No, considering I'm miles away.

**Puck Goodfellow **Shut up, Louise.

**Lou Wade ***virtual kick* stop calling me Louise or I'll help Sabrina with a revenge prank. You know I'm good at those.

**Puck Goodfellow **Fine. :P

**Sabrina Grimm **Nice goin Lou.

**Travis Stoll **I didn't know you could prank Horse Whisperer!

**Sabrina Grimm **Horse Whisperer?

**Lou Wade **Travis!

**Travis Stoll **Oh styx.

**Travis Stoll **This is Lou. Travis is fine...just fine. :)

**Leo Valdez **I saw it. It's not pretty.

**Lou Wade **I have my experience with fighting. :)

**Connor Stoll **Now to take my brother to the infirmary. Nice going Lou.

**Lou Wade **Why thank you Connor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase **Lou? You okay?

**Lou Wade **Ya, why?

**Percy Jackson **That's rather a sad thing to say.

**Lou Wade **1) it's a song Seaweed Brain 2) I love it! So meh!

**Leo Valdez **I think I've heard it before. It's by The Band Perry, right?

**Lou Wade **I have taught you well, Leonardo.

**Leo Valdez **Since when is that my name?

**Lou Wade **Since I made it your real name! :)

**Leo Valdez **Why do I have the strangest friends?

**Lou Wade **Because strange is good.

**Piper McLean **I'm not that strange, am I?

**Lou Wade **You can Charmspeak. It's not strange just awesome.

**Sabrina Grimm **Charmspeak? Wha?

**Lou Wade **Onto another subject!

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez <strong>Fireworks show! Who's going with who? I just like to know.

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **Annabeth

**Annabeth Chase **Percy

**Travis Stoll **Katie

**Katie Gardner **Travis

**Connor Stoll **Drew

**Drew **Connor

**Lou Wade **You have no last name.

**Drew **Very observant Louise

**Lou Wade **I will slap you. I'm not afraid to.

**Drew **:P

**Jason Grace **Piper

**Piper McLean **Jason

**Grover Underwood **Juniper

**Juniper **Grover

**Leo Valdez **Not to many options.

**Percy Jackson **You're right.

**Annabeth Chase **Ahem?

**Percy Jackson **Sorry.

**Puck Goodfellow **Sabrina

**Sabrina Grimm **1) I never agreed to go anywhere with you. 2) I don't even know where this "camp" is. Oh, and hey Percy!

**Percy Jackson **What?

**Sabrina Grimm **Nothing. Just hi.

**Piper McLean **Who are these people!

**Lou Wade **1) Chiron said you guys could come. It maybe hard for you to see some stuff, but Katy's also comin! 2) Piper, you know how my life works right?

**Piper McLean **Ya. Camp during the summer, Hogwarts for school, Ferrypot Landing for the weekends and home for the holidays.

**Lou Wade **Ya, these are my friends from Ferrypot Landing. And you know Katy.

**Katie Gardner **You mean **Caitlyn Duncan**? She was in my cabin before she became a Hunter of Artemis. I miss her.

**Lou Wade **She promised her and **Thalia Grace **were coming this year.

**Caitlyn Duncan **And I stand by that.

**Thalia Grace **Me too.

**Lou Wade **Yays! See you all in July!

**Caitlyn Duncan **Sees you!

**The Band Perry- If I Die Young**

**Caitlyn Duncan- based offa one of my friends.**

**Lou Wade- based offa me.**

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the internet. **

**Review! **


	2. Beiber, fireworks, and Ixel

**I'm back because I can't really think of what else to do.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJ&O, SG, or FB. If I did, I would be super rich and happy! **

**Lou Wade **Going to Ixel's! Yays!

**Comments**

**Leo Valdez **Who's Ixel again?

**Lou Wade **My BBFAE!

**Caitlyn Duncan **But I'm number 1!

**Lou Wade **That's right. Sure.

**Johnny Depp **Ello, mate.

**Lou Wade **Oh. My. Gods. *faint*

**Johnny Depp **What?

**Caitlyn Duncan **She like idolizes you.

**Lou Wade **Uh huh.

**Johnny Depp **Oh, you do now?

**Lou Wade **OMGS! By the way, my friend Emily thinks you're hot.

**Johnny Depp **Oh gods.

**Lou Wade **Yeah...wait, you curse like us? Something isn't right around here.

**Johnny Depp **What? Everything is fine.

**Connor Stoll **Listen to the actor.

**Lou Wade **Connor...Travis...you better not be pulling a prank on me.

**Connor Stoll **What, no...not at all.

**Lou Wade **Then you won't mind if I come over for 5 seconds.

**Connor Stoll **No, stay there. No, it's fine. Stay.

**Johnny Depp **Gods Travis and Connor are so flippen annoying! Pulling a prank on me...

**Lou Wade **That was me, by the way.

**Annabeth Chase **Figured as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Caitlyn Duncan <strong>And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh like baby, baby, baby, no like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine.

**Comments **

**Lou Wade **Stop the Beiber! No! I will not turn.

**Leo Valdez **Stay with us Lou! Don't cross over to the dark side of the Beiber force!

**Lou Wade **I'm trying!

**Leo Valdez **People help me! Sing non Justin Beiber songs!

**Annabeth Chase **Last friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot

**Leo Valdez **But you gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh, you gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh

**Travis Stoll **Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it, who says you're the only one that's heard it, trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful,who says

**Percy Jackson **Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob! Squarepants!

**Lou Wade **Thank you. I'm saved. Percy? Travis? Really?

**Percy Jackson **:P

**Travis Stoll **Just tryiong to help, Horse Whisperer.

**Puck Goodfellow **Awww...I missed the singing.

**Lou Wade **Where have you guys been?

**Sabrina Grimm **Mystery. Turns out it was under Goldie's bed.

**Lou Wade **Ah...

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez <strong>to **Lou Wade **I figured you're the only girl left to go to the fireworks with.

**Comments **

**Piper McLean **Awww

**Leo Valdez **What?

**Piper McLean **I thought you 2 would be good together.

**Lou Wade **Are you a stereotype Aphrodite girl or what?

**Piper McLean **No! :(

**Lou Wade **Leo, I prefer you ask me in person.

**Leo Valdez **okay...not the first time I got shot down by a girl.

**Thalia Grace **I remember that.

**Lou Wade **What?

**Thalia Grace **Oh, nothing.

**Lou Wade **:(

**Leo Valdez **Shut up. I didn't really know the meaning of the term hunter.

**Jason Grace **I remember that.

**Lou Wade **I hate being left out! :(

**Leo Valdez **Would it help if I practiced archery with you?

**Lou Wade **Fine. :(

**Read my other stories. This is mostly continued on New Girl and Percabrina. Sorry if the Grimms weren't in here that much. It will be mostly them next time.**

**Baby-Justin Beiber**

**Last Friday Night-Katy Perry**

**Keep Your Head Up-Andy Grammer**

**Who Says-Selena Gomez**

**Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song-whoever invented Spongebob (Percy thanks you)**

**Thank you Athena for ideas and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Review now!**


	3. HCR, Raye, and Grimm

**Disclaimer: I never do these and I already hate them. So to make it fun, I brought my pillow pet, Bananas to help me. Bananas, do I own PJO or SG?**

**Bananas: ...**

**Me: I'm going to take that as a no. On with the story!**

**Lou Wade **Best fireworks show ever! Too bad Sabrina and Puck couldn't make it.

**Comments**

**Sabrina Grimm **Yeah, too bad I couldn't do something romantic with Puke.

**Puck Goodfellow **Hey, I find that name offensive!

**Sabrina Grimm **You should!

**Lou Wade **Stop fighting on my post! :(

**Sabrina Grimm **Fine.

**Puck Goodfellow **Fine.

**Percy Jackson **What did I miss.

**Annabeth Chase **Everything, Seaweed Brain. Go back to watching The Little Mermaid.

**Percy Jackson **:P

**Annabeth Chase **:P

**Raye Jones **You guys are french kissing!

**Percy Jackson **What?

**Lou Wade **Raye! How did you get a facebook?

**Raye Jones **Daddy doesn't know. :)

**Lou Wade **Oh gods, what am I going to do with you.

**Daphne Grimm **She could come with me and Red!

**Lou Wade **Fine. Raye, go play with them.

**Raye Jones **Fine. Can I come visit you?

**Lou Wade **Yes, you can. Just go play now.

**Raye Jones **Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Just got back from Ixel's house!

**Comments **

**Alexis Zoiss **Would you stop calling me that?

**Lou Wade **Nope! Hey, I need my books back.

**Alexis Zoiss **Fine.

**Puck Goodfellow **What books?

**Lou Wade **The books I read.

**Puck Goodfellow **Ha ha, very funny.

**Lou Wade **I know right?

**Puck Goodfellow **:P

**Lou Wade **Meanie.

**Puck Goodfellow **Am not!

**Lou Wade **Are too!

**Puck Goodfellow **Am NOT!

**Lou Wade **Are TOO!

**Sabrina Grimm **SHUT THE STYX UP YOU TWO! Wow, Lou. your language is rubbing off on me.

**Lou Wade **lol ha ha!

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Raye is a child of Aphrodite! Why am I not surprised?

**Comments **

**Leo Valdez **Your sister is so cute!

**Raye Jones **Thanks Lee.

**Lou Wade **Lee?

**Raye Jones **Yeah. I like it.

**Lou Wade **Leo, you think my seven year old sister is cute?

**Leo Valdez **In the baby-ish kind of way.

**Lou Wade **Uh huh. SABRINA!

**Sabrina Grimm **Yeah.

**Lou Wade **I need you to help me.

**Sabrina Grimm **With what?

**Lou Wade **Ignoring Leo. He's getting on my nerves.

**Leo Valdez **Hey! What happened to fireworks Lou?

**Lou Wade **See, I'm so tempted to talk to him, but I can't.

**Sabrina Grimm **So don't. It's not that hard after a while.

**Lou Wade **Kks. Ignore!

**Leo Valdez **I feel offended.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade<strong>I feel like I'm drowning in ice water, My lips have turned a shade of blue, I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear, Before I've given you the truth, I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, So you can see what I can't say, I'm dying here (I'm dying here), 'Cause I can't say what I want to

**Comments **

**Leo Valdez **Oh no that's not good.

**Lou Wade **Do I have to start calling you Seaweed Brain. It's a song. By HCR!

**Daphne Grimm **Can we have an HCR party?

**Lou Wade **Yeah!

**Daphne Grimm** We're going at it tonight tonight, There's a party on the rooftop top of the world, Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign, I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it, Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

**Lou Wade **Come away with me, Don't waste time, Say say that you're leaving with me, Say say that you're coming with me tonight, Could be the night, We'll be just fine, Say say that you're leaving with me, Say say say that you're coming with me tonight

**Sabrina Grimm **Well I like to dance, So if you do just get on the floor, Forget the romance, This is what music was created for, So find someone hot, And if you're not it doesn't matter, Baby take what you got and, Just go dancing you'll feel better

**Leo Valdez **I'm lost.

**Lou Wade** That you will come back in the middle of the night, And tell me everything is gonna be alright, It's alright, it's alright, Were face to face while the stars are burning bright, And tell me everything is gonna be alright, It's alright, it's alright, It's alright, it's alright

**Puck Goodfellow **Stop it! I am completely lost with these lyrics.

**Daphne Grimm** Kiss me, I taste him on your lips, Touch me, he's on your fingertips, Don't say that you were with your friends, Your eyes lie and I'm staring into him again, I see the faces that you've seen, Kills me, the way it used to be, 'Cause I know, the places that you've been, Your eyes lie and I'm staring into him...

**Nichole Wade **Louise! Off the computer now! You did not clean up at all!

**Lou Wade **Styx. Got to go. If I'm not back soon, get Chiron.

**Daphne Grimm **Gotcha.

**How was it. I'm listening to HCR right now, so yeah. **

**I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Review! **


	4. Attack of Aphrodite!

**I'm baaaaack. No new reviews...:'(**

**Sabrina Grimm **So Lou and Percy are half-bloods...okay, that's a little new.

**Comments**

**Daphne Grimm **What now?

**Lou Wade **Tell the whole world, will ya?

**Percy Jackson **Plus I told you I'm not the only demi-god.

**Annabeth Chase **I am!

**Caitlyn Duncan **Me too!

**Travis Stoll **Me three!

**Connor Stoll **Me 4!

**Piper McLean **I think I am.

**Jason Grace **I am...

**Katie Gardner **I am!

**Thalia Grace **I am!

**Leo Valdez **I know I am.

**Raye Jones **I am!

**Lou Wade **Raye, I thought mom told you to get off of Facebook.

**Raye Jones **She did.

**Nichole Wade **I know I did! So get off!

**Raye Jones **Fine! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Happy Birthday!

**Comments**

**Leo Valdez **Who's birthday is it?

**Lou Wade **Someone's somewhere.

**Leo Valdez **Oh. Happy Birthday stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck Goodfellow <strong>Next time you bring your dog over, Lou, keep him on a leash. And don't let him in my room.

**Comments **

**Lou Wade **C'mon. He doesn't bite.

**Puck Goodfellow **He jumps!

**Sabrina Grimm **He he, you scream like a girl.

**Puck Goodfellow **Shut up.

**Daphne Grimm **I missed Puck screaming like a girl? Darn.

**Lou Wade **It was something to see.

**Puck Goodfellow **Shut up all of you!

**Lou Wade **NO! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Baxter the Dog <strong>I have a Facebook!

**Comments**

**Travis Stoll **Lou, your dog has a Facebook?

**Lou Wade **It's not my business what he does in his spare time.

**Hecate **I think it's right for your dog to have a Facebook, like he is an equal human.

**Lou Wade **Aren't you the goddess of dogs?

**Hecate **That is true. I'm the goddess of 37 things.

**Lou Wade **Awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>I like fancy glasses!

**Comments **

**Lou Wade **I'm commenting on my own post!

**Lou Wade **It's a weird day for me...

**Lou Wade **Why is no one talking to me! I feel lonely.

**Lou Wade **Travis! If this is your way of getting back at me for sticking that pot I made in art on your head, I'll get you back for this too!

**Lou Wade **Leo?

**Leo Valdez **Yeah?

**Travis Stoll **NO! You broke the trend!

**Lou Wade **Trend?

**Travis Stoll **Ignore you and see how long it took you to notice. It took you 3 hours and 54 minutes! :)

**Lou Wade **You guys have until the count of one to hide. One.

**Travis Stoll **Oh Styx. Not again!

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Never cross me. You will get hurt.

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **Not a problem.

**Lou Wade **Travis has a problem with it.

**Connor Stoll **And that's why he's in the infirmary. For the second time.

**Lou Wade **Cue evil laughter: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Leo Valdez **Sometimes you scare me.

**Lou Wade **But that's why you love me!

**Aphrodite **Awwww

**Lou Wade **Go away! I don't need you in my life.

**Aphrodite **That's mean.

**Ares **Yeah, lay off.

**Lou Wade **I dislike you sometimes Ares.

**Connor Stoll **Invasion of the gods!

**Artemis **And goddesses!

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Grimm <strong>Whoa...there are actually gods and goddesses too?

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **No, demi-gods were born from believing in the gods and goddesses.

**Lou Wade **Lay off the sarcasm there Seaweed Brain.

**Annabeth Chase **Actually, I was born from thought.

**Daphne Grimm **O.O

**Sabrina Grimm **O.O

**Puck Goodfellow **Cool!

**Annabeth Chase **Puck, I think you are the first person not to find my born from thought thing weird.

**Lou Wade **He doesn't find much weird.

**Puck Goodfellow **:P

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite <strong>I'm visiting Camp!

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **I speak for everyone at camp: NO!

**Sabrina Grimm **I think it would be cool to have the goddess of love come to my house.

**Percy Jackson **Not if she is probably the most annoying goddess.

**Aphrodite **What is it, Hate-On-Aphrodite-Day?

**Lou Wade **Is that an official holiday? That's something I want celebrate.

**Piper McLean **It's okay mom. I probably won't celebrate that much.

**Raye Jones **Me either.

**Aphrodite **Thank you girls. And no, it is not a real holiday.

**Lou Wade **Then it's official. Starting today and on through, August 10th will be know as Hate-On-Aphrodite-Day!

**Daphne Grimm **I never knew you could be this mean, Lou.

**Lou Wade **Really? I'm mean to Puck all the time.

**Daphne Grimm **True...true...

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>to **Aphrodite **Why are you bugging me of all people?

**Comments **

**Aphrodite **Because you are my next project.

**Lou Wade **Project?

**Aphrodite **You and that Hephaestus boy.

**Lou Wade **Leo?

**Aphrodite **Yeah, I guess.

**Lou Wade **Why?

**Aphrodite **Because I'm finished with Percabeth, Tratie, Pison, and Kaco.

**Lou Wade **What about Puckbrina?

**Aphrodite **Oh, all I have to do is give them a little push and their together. But you and Leo...well, not much work but some.

**Leo Valdez **You know anyone can read this.

**Puck Goodfellow **Puckbrina?

**Sabrina Grimm **You control my love life?

**Aphrodite **Yeah. I control everyone's love life...at least part of it.

**Lou Wade **Now do you find her annoying?

**Sabrina Grimm **Yes. Very.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>created the group **We hate Aphrodite**

**Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, **and **11** other joined this group

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **No gods or goddesses joined this group. I feel sad. Doesn't anyone up on Olympus hate Aphrodite?

**Aphrodite **You people are just rude.

**Lou Wade **Stop being evil and annoying and we'll leave you alone.

**Aphrodite **But it's my job.

**Lou Wade **Then face the wrath of Camp Half-Blood!

**Sabrina Grimm **And Ferryport Landing!

**Baxter the Dog **And animals everywhere!

**How did you like it? **

**Thank you Athena and the-crazy-kit-kat for the idea and Hermes for the Internet **

**Review or Aphrodite will annoy you!**


	5. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	6. AN 2

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	7. stuff

**I'm bored and this is meaningless. Enjoy. :)**

**Oh! I forgot this the last 2 times. **

**Raye Jones-based offa my sister. She may be a bit older because in real life she's like 7. She sounds 10 in here.**

**Alexis Zoiss-based offa the real Ixel**

**Bleed-HCR**

**Tonight, Tonight-HCR**

**Say (Half Past Nine)-HCR**

**I Like To Dance-HCR**

**Alright-HCR**

**Nothing Left To Hide-HCR**

**Nichole Wade-a meaner version of my mom**

**Baxter the Dog-if my dog could talk and control a Facebook, this is him.**

**I know what I said before, but I resolved it with my mother. Everything's good. :) **

**Lou Wade **I just got back from 2 hours of volleyball and 1 1/2 hours of softball. So tired! **(A/N: that really happened.) **

**Comments**

**Caitlyn Duncan **Was volleyball tryouts like cheerleading?

**Lou Wade **I don't know. I didn't go to cheerleading tryouts.

**Erica Elise **I didn't make it...

**Lou Wade **You know what? I really don't care.

**Erica Elise **:P

**Alexis Zoiss **Slut...

**Lou Wade **Lexi!

**Alexis Zoiss **What? She deserves it.

**Lou Wade **True, but not to her face.

**Artemis **Thank you, Lou. For trying out all these sports. I really thank you.

**Lou Wade **Welcome Lady Artemis. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Baxter the Dog <strong>I hate you Lou.

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **Why?

**Baxter the Dog **You took me out of my cage and put me back in like seven times yesterday.

**Lou Wade **You have to go to the bathroom sometimes!

**Travis Stoll **This is the weirdest conversation I have ever seen.

**Lou Wade **Shut it, Twin 1.

**Travis Stoll **Twin 1?

**Lou Wade **You're Twin 1. Connor is Twin 2.

**Connor Stoll **I will not ask, I will not ask...

**Lou Wade **Haha...:)

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Who loves nicknames?

**Comments**

**Sabrina Grimm **Their fun if they don't come from SOME people. aka, Puck.

**Puck Goodfellow **I like my nicknames.

**Percy Jackson **Coming from you, I'm going to have to say no...

**Lou Wade **Oh well. I have nicknames anyway! I will post them too!

**Daphne Grimm **Oh god.

**Leo Valdez **Oh gods...

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>List of nicknames!

Percy-Seaweed Brain

Annabeth-Wise Girl

Puck-Fairy Boy

Sabrina-Magic Girl

Daphne-Marshmallow

Red-Red

Leo-Volcano Boy

Travis-Twin 1

Connor-Twin 2

Thalia-Pinecone Face

Jason-Sparky!

Kate-Kitty Kate

Piper-Beauty Queen

Katie-Flower Girl

Nico-Death Boy

Caitlyn-Bubblegum **(A/N-inside joke between me and the real 'Caitlyn')**

Travis and Connor helped...

**Comments**

**Sabrina Grimm **Magic Girl? How mean can you be?

**Lou Wade **Ask Travis.

**Travis Stoll **My arm is still in a sling.

**Lou Wade **:D

**Connor Stoll **You forgot one.

**Lou Wade **What?

**Travis Stoll **Lou-Horse Whisperer

**Lou Wade **Can we please drop that nickname? I hate it.

**Red Grimm **I don't have a name?

**Lou Wade **Your name is a nickname. :)

**Red Grimm **Oh.

**Connor Stoll **No. I love that nickname.

**Lou Wade **Fine, I'll just keep calling you Twin 2.

**Travis Stoll **But me and Connor aren't twins.

**Lou Wade **You so much a like, it doesn't matter.

**Leo Valdez **She's kinda right.

**Lou Wade **Thank you Volcano Boy.

**Kate Great **Aww, I wanted my other nickname

**Leo Valdez **Stop calling me Volcano Boy! Hephaestus has NOTHING to do with volcanoes.

**Lou Wade **Kate-no, Man-slaughtering Kate is not good...for anyone. Leo-yes he does. He's the god of volcanoes. There for making you Volcano Boy. :)

**Leo Valdez **You may be awesome, but sometimes you get super annoying.

**Lou Wade **Did you just call me awesome?

**Leo Valdez **You are.

**Lou Wade **Aww, thanks Volcano Boy!

**Leo Valdez **Welcome Horse Whisperer.

**Daphne Grimm **I like my name.

**Puck Goodfellow **You better. I came up with it!

**Lou Wade **Yes, yes, we all know that, Fairy Boy.

**Katie Gardner **Flower Girl? Did Travis come up with that one?

**Travis Stoll **Uh, no...

**Lou Wade **Yes.

**Katie Gardner **why thank you, Travis.

**Travis Stoll **Oh, uh, welcome?

**Caitlyn Duncan **Bubblegum! You used it! Yay!

**Nico Di Angelo **I hate that nickname.

**Percy Jackson **You know I'm not that much of a Seaweed Brain anymore...

**Annabeth Chase **oh yes you are.

**Thalia Grace **You can use it, but not to my face...

**Lou Wade **Thank you Pinecone Face.

**Thalia Grace ***sigh*

**Piper McLean **Beauty Queen! Grr...

**Jason Grace **Sparky? Really? I thought we were over that.

**Lou Wade **Nope, I love it!

**Raye Jones **I don't have one...:(

**Lou Wade **Raye-Rosy

**Raye Jones **Yay!

**Leo Valdez **Rosy?

**Lou Wade **Don't ask...

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll <strong>and **Katie Gardner **are now in a relationship

**Lou Wade, Percy Jackson, Connor Stoll, **and **11 others **like this

**Comments **

**Lou Wade **What is that, the forth time?

**Travis Stoll **Shut it.

**Lou Wade **You two are like Rachael and Finn.

**Katie Gardner **Who now?

**Lou Wade **You guys still haven't watched Glee?

**Travis Stoll **Nor will we ever.

**Lou Wade **Meanies. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite <strong>Waldez!

**Comments **

**Lou Wade **Oh no, she's back!

**Raye Jones **Waldez?

**Aphrodite **Leo and Lou's couple name!

**Lou Wade **LET IT GO!

**Aphrodite **Why?

**Leo Valdez **Because we said so.

**Aphrodite **I'll leave you two alone if you guys go on one date together.

**Lou Wade **You're just making us do what you did to Nico and Kate.

**Aphrodite **It worked, didn't it?

**Kate Great **Not really. It took awhile.

**Nico Di Angelo **We punched you first.

**Lou Wade **I remember that...

**Aphrodite **It hurt. :( So please?

**Lou Wade **NO!

**Aphrodite **Styx! :(

* * *

><p><strong>Raye Jones <strong>and **Connor Stoll **are now in a relationship

**Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll, **and **8 others **like this

**Comments**

**Raye Jones **Lou, you didn't like it.

**Lou Wade **Oh, sorry. I will. Maybe.

**Raye Jones **Is someone sad Leo couldn't come.

**Lou Wade **What? No.

**Caitlyn Duncan **Are you sure?

**Lou Wade **Yes...

**Leo Valdez **Okay. Now leave her alone.

**Caitlyn Duncan **Usually I agree with you about Aphrodite, but she's right.

**Lou Wade **About what?

**Raye Jones **Are you really that blind sis?

**Leo Valdez **I'm not getting the full picture either.

**Daphne Grimm **Leo, I don't even know you...but it's clear to me someone likes you.

**Lou Wade **Really? Who?

**Caitlyn Duncan ***facepalm*

**Raye Jones ***facepalm*

**Daphne Grimm ***facepalm*

**Travis Stoll ***facepalm*

**Connor Stoll ***supermegafoxyawesomehot facepalm*

**Lou Wade **Travis? Connor? You too?

**Travis Stoll **You'd have to be from the Hypnoses cabin to miss it, Lou.

**Lou Wade **Miss what?

**Caitlyn Duncan **I speak for everyone-*facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Puck Goodfellow <strong>and **Sabrina Grimm **are now in a relationship

**Lou Wade, Daphne Grimm, **and **123,976 others **like this.

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **FINALLY!

**Various Viewers **Yes!

**Sabrina Grimm **?

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **I just broke the forth wall! :)

**gtg. I will post at my Aunt's house. **


	8. Forth Walls!

**I'm baaaack! Wow, two chapters in one day…this is a first. Cool!**

**Erica Elise- a girl at my school who needs to put her attitude WAY down.**

**Lou Wade **Travis!

**Comments**

**Travis Stoll **What?

**Lou Wade **Are Raye and Connor still dating?

**Travis Stoll **Yes.

**Lou Wade **Curse Aphrodite!

**Aphrodite **Have you always hated me?

**Lou Wade **No. I've always found you annoying. I don't hate anyone.

**Aphrodite **Sure seems like it…

**Daphne Grimm **She doesn't hate anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>I have the perfect theme song for Camp Half-Blood! Who wants to hear it?

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase **What? I want to hear it.

**Sabrina Grimm **Me too.

**Lou Wade **If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

**Leo Valdez **You like that song, don't you?

**Lou Wade **It's a good song. Why?

**Leo Valdez **Nothin.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck Goodfellow <strong>on **Sabrina Grimm**'s wall You are so annoying. But I love you!

**Comments**

**Sabrina Grimm **Aww, thanks Puck! I love you too!

**Lou Wade **Finally! I love you Aphrodite!

**Aphrodite **Don't thank me, thank the author. She made me do this.

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **You are very welcome, Lou…

**Lou Wade **I'm like you…but better…O_O

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **No, really? You are a better me!

**Leo Valdez **What?

**Lou Wade **Nothing, Volcano Boy. Go back to making whatever you were making.

**Leo Valdez **Okay…

**Sabrina Grimm **Why is the forth wall always broken on my post with Puck?

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **Because everyone for years have been waiting for this and now I am here to speak on behalf of them!

**Percy Jackson **That's a long sentence…

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **No dip Seaweed Brain.

**Lou Wade **Awkward…

**Forth walls are fun to break. That was a weird chapter…Review.**


	9. Just read!

**Enjoy life! Eat popcorn.**

**Lou Wade **is now friends with **Ella Shell**

**Comments**

**Ella Shell **I love camp!

**Sabrina Grimm **Another one? The gods must be sluts!

**Percy Jackson **Nuh uh uh! Insulting the gods is like begging for death. Never do it!

**Sabrina Grimm **okay...

**Lou Wade **He's right.

**Daphne Grimm **hehe...sluts a funny word.

**Connor Stoll **If only you knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>is now friends with **Nate Darks**

**Comments**

**Nate Darks **Surprised you're even friends with me.

**Lou Wade **Oh shut up. I am still mad at you for ditching me, but that's what brought me and Leo together, right?

**Leo Valdez **I guess...

**Lou Wade **Hug it out...

**Leo Valdez **No!

**Lou Wade **Leo Valdez, NOW!

**Leo Valdez **Fine *cyber hugs Nate out of fear of Lou*

**Nate Darks ***cyber hugs Leo* We cool.

**Puck Goodfellow **That might just be the weirdest thing I have ever seen on Facebook beside the author of this story.

**Nate Darks **Oh shut up.

**Puck Goodfellow **Make me.

**Sabrina Grimm **Puck!

**Puck Goodfellow **Sorry...Sabrina.

**Travis Stoll **You just got burned by your girlfriend.

**Katie Gardener **Like I haven't done to you many times, Travis?

**Travis Stoll **:P

**Lou Wade **You two are like an old married couple sometimes, like Zeus and Hera.

**Travis Stoll **Are not!

**Katie Gardener **Are not!

**Daphne Grimm **I see it...

**Lou Wade **If an eight year old can see it and you can't, there's some problems here.

**Travis Stoll **Oh, like when you didn't realize you were in love with Leo.

**Lou Wade **What?

**Travis Stoll ***facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>and **Leo Valdez **are now **in a relationship**

**Raye Jones, Katie Gardener, Aphrodite**, and** 347,204,795,689 others **like this

**Comments**

**Aphrodite **Yay! I'm exhausted from all that working.

**Lou Wade **Oh Aphrodite...how I wish I could turn back time and replace Kate with myself.

**Leo Valdez **We got revenge on the cabin though.

**Lou Wade **Teach them to set us up. *virtual high-five*

**Leo Valdez ***virtual high-five back*

**Katie Gardener **Leo...you burned my blue magnolia. Do you know how rare they are? I will get you back...

**Travis Stoll **Leo, I suggest you run.

**Leo Valdez **is running for his life for something he didn't mean to do.

**Katie Gardener **That doesn't make it less hurtful!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew :) <strong>Here's all the couples I know.

Waldez- Lou and Leo

Percabeth- Percy and Annabeth

Tratie- Travis and Katie

Ronner- Raye and Conner

Pison- Jason and Piper

Groviper- Grover and Juniper

Kaco- Kate and Nico

Elate-Ella and Nate

**Comments**

**Ella Shell **I am not going out with Nate!

**Drew :) **Girl, you are so in love with him. You just don't know it.

**Ella Shell **Screw you!

**Daphne Grimm **You forgot Puckbrina! Never forget Puckbrina!

**Lou Wade **She will hurt you.

**Sabrina Grimm **The Daphne I know isn't violent.

**Puck Goodfellow **Then you don't know Daphne. She attacked my chimps when they threw her dictionary in mud.

**Daphne Grimm **I had to come up with a whole new set of words, trying to remember some too! :(

**Puck Goodfellow **They were playing a joke!

**Daphne Grimm **Well it wasn't funny!

**Nate Darks **you guys have serious problems.

**Sabrina Grimm **Stay out of it, Darks.

**Raye Jones **Stop the violence!

**Lou Wade **no, it's funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez <strong>The artist on Lou's mp3: 3OH!3, Adam Lambert, Adele Avril Lavigne, Beyonce, Black Eyed Peas, Britney Spears, Bruno Mars, Carrie Underwood, Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera, Larry Gold, Christina Perri, Daughtry, Demi Lovato, Diddy, Dirty Money, Duffy, Eminem, Enrique Iglesias, Flo Rida, Florence + the Machine, Green Day, Gwen Stefani, Hot Chelle Rae, Jack Johnson, Jet, Joan Jett, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Kelly Clarkson, Kris Allen, Lady Antebellum, Lady Gaga, Lifehouse, Matchbox Twenty, MC Hammer, Mumford & Sons, Muse, My Chemical Romance, Nelly, Neon Trees, Nickleback, OneRepublic, Orianthi, Owl City, P!nk, Pitbull, Plain White T's, Rihanna, Sara Bareilles, The Script, Sugarland, Taio Cruz, Taylor Swift, The Ting Tings, Train, U2, Usher, Vampire Weekend, The Warblers, Young MC, B.o.B., Glee, Allison Iriheata, Jim Gaffigan.

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **Leo! Give it back! I miss it. And I'm tired of listening to Percy drool over Annabeth.

**Percy Jackson **I don't drool over Annabeth.

**Lou Wade ***raises eyebrow*

**Percy Jackson **Okay, maybe a little.

**Kate Great **At least you have some good music.

**Apollo **Half of those people are my sons and daughters.

**Lou Wade **Like who?

**Apollo **Joan Jett, Kelly Clarkson, Adam Lambert.

**Lou Wade **But those people don't look like you.

**Aphrodite **Hair dyes and face lifts sweetie.

**Lou Wade **I call the people who get those fakes.

**Aphrodite **Why?

**Lou Wade **Because it's fake.

**Aphrodite **but, that means...

**Puck Goodfellow **She's calling you a fake.

**Aphrodite **I don't do that stuff.

**Lou Wade **I wasn't calling you a fake...I was calling anyone who dies their hair or gets a face lift a fake.

**Daphne Grimm **Didn't you say you were going to die your hair?

**Lou Wade **Maybe...

**Aphrodite **Hypocrite.

**Lou Wade **Do you know what that means?

**Aphrodite **No, but I've heard Athena say it when she's yelling at Poseidon.

**Lou Wade **Why am I not surprised?

**Aphrodite **Surprised by what?

**Lou Wade ***face-for the love of the gods somebody help her-palm*

**Aphrodite **Why does someone need to help me?

**Aphrodite **Hellllllooooooo?

**Aphrodite **Fine then, be that way! Who needs you? :P Oh, wait...I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Gardener <strong>What happened to Quinn? She looks like a frwakin hick!

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **IKR! I'm just like WTFrack?

**Travis Stoll **Is this about Glee again?

**Lou Wade **Of course. What else?

**Leo Valdez **Who would of ever thought Katie and Lou would be best friends?

**Percy Jackson, Raye Jones, **and **265,839,749 **people like this

**Lou Wade **Oh shut it Volcano Boy.

**Leo Valdez **Not in your wildest dreams, Horse Whisperer.

**Drew :) **Mom was sooo right to put you two together. Now if only I could get her to get Ella and Nate...

**Ella Shell **Never!

**Nate Darks **Not in your dreams!

**Drew :) **Dude, I have better things to dream about.

**Lou Wade **...

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean <strong>We should have a dance!

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **I'm in.

**Drew :) **Totally!

**Katie Gardener **Chose our own dates...I'm cool with it.

**Annabeth Chase **Sure.

**Percy Jackson **Do we get a say?

**Lou Wade **No.

**Ella Shell **I'm in. :)

**Travis Stoll **This should be fun...

**That dance should be fun to write. :) **

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Fav Quote: **"Fine then! Be that way! Who needs you? :P Oh wait...I do." -Aphrodite

**Question I Want Answered In The Review: **I need more campers for the dance. Do you want to be one?

**Reviewer Of The Chapter: **yorkie999777000

**Review!**


	10. Random!

**I'm back! This chapter will be more of a hilarious with a tad romantic. I made it myself. :3 Enjoy!**

**Lou Wade **on **Sabrina Grimm's wall **Oh my effing Hades what is wrong with you woman?

**Comments**

**Sabrina Grimm **Hi Lou.

**Lou Wade **Why would you do that? Why oh why oh why? It makes like no sense!

**Sabrina Grimm **What did I do?

**Lou Wade **You...you...wait a second, it's on the tip of my tongue,...yeah I forgot.

**Sabrina Grimm **You belong in a mental ward.

**Lou Wade **I'm too awesome for a mental ward.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus <strong>I'm sorry for those 2 inches of rain.

**Comments**

**Katie Gardener **My garden at home needed it. Thank you.

**Zeus **Oh. See, Hera! I don't need to apologize for everything I do.

**Hera **Then apologize for your children!

**Thalia Grace **Hey!

**Hera **Quite child

**Thalia Grace **You did not just tell me to be quite!

**Nico Di Angelo **Thalia! Calm down!

**Thalia Grace **No!

**Jason Grace **Thalia...

**Thalia Grace **What Jason?

**Jason Grace **Calm the Hades down.

**Thalia Grace **...fine.

**Lou Wade **How did you do that?

**Jason Grace **sibling thing.

**Lou Wade **Percy! Roll over!

**Percy Jackson **?

**Jason Grace ***facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Going to see Footloose with Ixel. I watched the original. It was confusing. Maybe because I wasn't really paying attention. Just playing Angry Birds.

**Comments**

**Raye Jones **I had Orange Leaf!

**Lou Wade **Are we talking about you? No.

**Connor Stoll **...Don't talk to my girlfriend that way.

**Lou Wade ***raises eyebrow* You want to follow in your brothers footsteps and end up in the infirmary?

**Connor Stoll **You know what...wrong post. See ya.

**Raye Jones **I have the saddest boyfriend ever.

**Katie Gardener **Same here. Same here.

**Travis Stoll **Hey!

**Katie Gardener ***raises eyebrow*

**Travis Stoll **I'm not sad, I'm amazing.

**Lou Wade **Whatever lets you sleep at night Travis.

* * *

><p><strong>Daphne Grimm <strong>added more pictures to the album **Solving Crimes**

**Comments**

**Puck Goodfellow **Why are most of these me and Sabrina headbutting and kissing?

**Daphne Grimm **'Cause their the cutest!

**Lou Wade **Now do you think I need to be in a mental institution?

**Sabrina Grimm **Both of you do.

**Lou Wade **You little...

**Leo Valdez **Look Lou! Cupcakes!

**Lou Wade **What where?

**Leo Valdez **In the rec room of the apartments.

**Lou Wade **I'll be right back!

**Puck Goodfellow **Me too!

**Sabrina Grimm ***facepalm* They say love hurts. I always thought it was your heart that hurt and not your head.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez <strong>to **Lou Wade **Hey...

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **Hey Volcano Boy *sigh*

**Leo Valdez **What's wrong?

**Lou Wade **Oh, just stuff.

**Leo Valdez **You know talking about it makes it easier.

**Lou Wade **On me. But harder on you.

**Leo Valdez **Anything you can take I can take.

**Lou Wade **Because your tougher than me?

**Leo Valdez **Because I'll always be there for you.

**Lou Wade **...

**Leo Valdez **Lou?

**Lou Wade **...

**Leo Valdez **Mentally Insane girlfriend?

**Lou Wade **...

**Leo Valdez **Horse Whisperer?

**Lou Wade**...I love you.

**Leo Valdez **I...love you too.

**Lou Wade **No. I mean, I seriously love you. Like Artemis loves the hunt. Like Apollo loves haiku's. I love you more than all those things. I absolutely am in totally in love with you, **Leo Valdez**.

**Leo Valdez**...that's a lot to take in. But I love you like that too. Now will you tell me what's wrong?

**Lou Wade **I don't break that easy, Volcano Boy.

**Leo Valdez **Darn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella Shell <strong>I do not like Nate! End of story!

**Comments**

**Nate Darks **Aww. You don't like me. :P :(

**Ella Shell **Well, I like you in the friend way, but not in the other way.

**Nate Darks **Brotherly kind of way?

**Ella Shell **Other other way.

**Nate Darks **Oh! In like the I wanna date you kind of way. Okay! I get it. Duh!

**Ella Shell **Yes. That way.

**Nate Darks **But why not?

**Ella Shell **Because...I just don't.

**Nate Darks **That's not a real reason.

**Ella Shell **It is too! I gotta go.

**Nate Darks **...I don't think she had to go. She had a bathroom break 5 minutes ago. Lucky Zeus cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>I got a backpack that turns into a bow and arrows for my birthday! Thanks dad!

**Comments**

**Poseidon **Well, I felt bad because Percy had Riptide and you had nothing.

**Percy Jackson **I couldn't be special?

**Lou Wade **I'm the only special person! Hahaha!

**Sabrina Grimm **I'm specialer!

**Annabeth Chase **That's not a word.

**Sabrina Grimm **I DON'T FUDGIN CARE!

**Daphne Grimm **Sabrina...calm.

**Sabrina Grimm **oh...okay.

**Lou Wade **Percy, roll over.

**Percy Jackson **...Your scaring me Lou.

**Lou Wade **Everyone else can make their siblings be calm or do something.

**Percy Jackson **Uh...you know what, never mind. It's worthless explaining.

**Puck Goodfellow **I fell asleep at my computer. Whad I miss?

**Sabrina Grimm **A lot.

**Puck Goodfellow **Dang it!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>Who run the world?

**Comments **

**Lou Wade **Girls!

**Ella Shell **Girls!

**Thalia Grace **Girls!

**Athena **Girls!

**Artemis **Girls!

**Sabrina Grimm **Girls!

**Daphne Grimm **Girls! :3

**Caitlyn Duncan **Girls!

**Alexis Zoiss **Girls!

**Hera **Girls!

**Hestia **Girls!

**Aphrodite **Make-up! Oh, wait, Girls!

**Percy Jackson **You guys scare me.

**Lou Wade **Then we're doing our job. :)

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I am going to see Footloose. Gtg!**

**I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Fave Quote: Lou Wade **Percy! Roll over!

**Question I Want Answered: **How was it?

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Tratie, Ronner, Elate

**Reviewer of the Chapter** GravityOnEarth

**Review!**


	11. Happy Late Halloween!

**Happy Day-After-Halloween! Hehe. This is set past tense. :)**

**Lou Wade **What's everybody going to be for Halloween?

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **...Lou talked me in to being...Elmo.

**Lou Wade **I know! It'll be hilarious.

**Annabeth Chase **I think it'll be cute. I'm being my mom.

**Lou Wade **That's obvious.

**Leo Valdez **Idk...

**Lou Wade **You should be Logan Lerman!

**Leo Valdez **No.

**Lou Wade **Please?

**Katie Gardener **I'm going to be myself, because no one believe Camp Half-Blood exists.

**Travis Stoll **Smart move Kates. my and Connor are going to be the Weasely Twins.

**Caitlyn Duncan **Nuh uh! I'm being a Hogwarts student too!

**Jason Grace **I'm being a battery.

**Piper McLean **I'm being my mom too.

**Nate Darks **I'm being a elf.

**Leo Valdez **I find that offensive.

**Lou Wade **pweaz?

**Leo Valdez **no!

**Ella Darks **I'm being Snow White!

**Lou Wade **Are you serious?

**Ella Darks **No, I'm totally faking you out like...darn I can't think of a witty, sarcastic comeback.

**Percy Jackson **So your not joking?

**Ella Shell **No, Seaweed Brain.

**Sabrina Grimm **I'm going as a princess. :P

**Puck Goodfellow **I'm going as Prince Charming.

**Daphne Grimm **And I'm going as a unicorn.

**Lou Wade **I can't wait to see that.

**Leo Valdez **What are you being Lou?

**Daphne Grimm **Yeah, what are you being?

**Lou Wade **Oh, uh, nothing. Oh look, mom's calling.

**Raye Jones **No she's not. I'm being Dorothy!

**Sabrina Grimm **I wonder if she would find that offensive...

**Lou Wade **uh, well, why doesn't everyone ask her?

**Piper McLean **I snuck into Lou's apartment. I know what she's being!

**Lou Wade **I thought I locked that door...

**Piper McLean **You did.

**Leo Valdez **What she being, Pipe?

**Piper McLean **I found a pink mask and a dress.

**Lou Wade **Piper, shut up.

**Piper McLean **Fudge, my floor is flooding!

**Percy Jackson **Lou!

**Lou Wade **She was making me mad.

**Daphne Grimm Lou Wade **stop that!

**Lou Wade **Why?

**Piper McLean **Because it's mean to murder people.

**Lou Wade **Puck said it wasn't.

**Sabrina Grimm **Puck!

**Puck Goodfellow **I still don't think it is.

**Leo Valdez **Lou! Stop.

**Lou Wade **...fine.

**Piper McLean **Thanks Leo.

**Lou Wade **To change the subject, I bet **Drew :) **is going to be a hooker.

**Leo Valdez **I wouldn't put it past her. but Lou, you need to apologize to Piper, even though that was kinda funny.

**Piper McLean **poked** Leo Valdez**

**Leo Valdez **Ow...but it was.

**Lou Wade **Sorry, Piper.

**Piper McLean **Apology accepted.

**Lou Wade **And yes, I'm being a masquerade princess for Halloween. Only because Percy tricked me into swearing on the River Styx to wear it. :(

**Leo Valdez **Awww poor you. It's okay. I guess I can dress up as Logan Lerman.

**Lou Wade **Really?

**Leo Valdez **Yes, really.

**Lou Wade **Oh thank you thank you thank you.

**Daphne Grimm **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Sabrina Grimm **Like Puck would ever do that for me.

**Puck Goodfellow **Hey, I'm dressing like Charming for you!

**Sabrina Grimm **For me?

**Puck Goodfellow **Yeah. Daph thought it would be cute.

**Sabrina Grimm **It kinda is...but your still a dogface

**Puck Goodfellow **And your still a piggy.

**Daphne Grimm **This is so sweet. Lou would say the same thing if she wasn't snogging her boyfriend.

**Sabrina Grimm **How do you know what snogging is?

**Daphne Grimm **The thesaurus Lou got me for my birthday.

**Lou Wade **Hehe, sorry.

**Sabrina Grimm **Smart Lou, real smart.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Great <strong>Let's all sing a Halloween song!

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange

**Percy Jackson **Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween.

**Annabeth Chase **This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**Connor Stoll **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright, it's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween.

**Jason Grace **I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

**Katie Gardener **I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.

**Leo Valdez **This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

**Nico Di Angelo **In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**Piper McLean **In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

**Thalia Grace **Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...

**Travis Stoll **Scream! This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green.

**Daphne Grimm **Aren't you scared?

**Sabrina Grimm **Well, that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night.

**Puck Goodfellow **Everybody scream, everybody scream!

**Drew :) **In our town of Halloween

**Grover Underwood **I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace.

**Juniper :) **I am the "who" when you call "who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair.

**Caitlyn Duncan **I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

**Raye Jones **This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

**Ella Shell **Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun with out a good scare

**Nate Darks **That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween

**Kitty Great **In this town

**Aphrodite **Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.

**Apollo **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream. Wont'ya please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.

**Ares **This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

**Artemis **In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

**Athena **la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

**Demeter **La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

**Dionysus **WHEE! Ha Ha Ha!

**Kitty Great **Wonderful everyone! Dad, stop being an attention hog. Same time again tomorrow?

**Poseidon **How come I don't get a part?

**Kitty Great **Because. Goodbye and Happy Halloween!


	12. I add a twist for our 12th annerversery

**I'm just going to start this...**

**Lou Wade **Oh my gods, I love Harry. He's smiles like sunshine.

**Comments **

**Leo Valdez **Who's Harry?

**Lou Wade **One of the guys from One Directions. I love the song What Makes You Beautiful. It's sweet.

**Leo Valdez **Humf.

**Annabeth Chase **I like Louis. But Harry and him should be together.

**Lou Wade **I agree. They are like you and Percy.

**Travis Stoll **Annabeth's being girly...the world is ending. Again.

**Connor Stoll **Help us all!

**Lou Wade **You two going to shut up now?

**Travis Stoll **...yeah. I think we will.

**Lou Wade **Good. I have America stuck in my head. From the last Glee episode.

**Katie Gardener **Santana is fudgin awesome. She's an awesome Anita. Wait, so in Westside Story, does Brenado die then?

**Lou Wade **I have no clue...But she does make a good Anita. With the attitude and all.

**Puck Goodfellow **I should play Anita. I have way more attitude.

**Lou Wade **O_O

**Katie Gardener **O_O

**Puck Goodfellow **What? I can't watch Glee?

**Lou Wade **No. It's weird.

**Puck Goodfellow **:P

**Lou Wade **Leo, listen to What Makes You Beautiful.

**Sabrina Grimm **I love One Direction! My favorites Zayn. Super hot.

**Puck Goodfellow **Heeeeyyyy! :(

**Daphne Grimm **You guys are just jealous of the most hottest guys ever.**  
>Lou Wade, Annabeth Chase, <strong>and** 2 others **like this

**Percy Jackson **Whoa whoa whoa! Annabeth liked this?

**Annabeth Chase **It's the truth Seaweed Brain...

**Percy Jackson **Oh no!

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>Ohmygods DAD YOUR SICK!

**Comments **

**Poseidon **What did I do?

**Lou Wade **I was reading Percy's diary and it said you had a kid with Gaia! Your freakin Grandmother!

**Percy Jackson **I do not have a diary!

**Poseidon **Why does everyone get mad at me for that! I was drunk!

**Lou Wade **Percy, it is a diary. Don't deny it. And Dad, that's just sick. That's like me going and having little babies with Kronos.

**Poseidon **...I get it now.

**Sabrina Grimm **Oh god! That's...not right.

**Lou Wade **The gods aren't in their right minds.

**Annabeth Chase **Watch it Lou. They'll fry you on the spot.

**Lou Wade **I'm too awesome to fry. ;)

**Zeus **I wouldn't doubt it.**  
>Puck Goodfellow <strong>likes this

**Lou Wade **Awww. You guys suck. :(

**Daphne Grimm **Lou, remember to watch it.

**Lou Wade **:P

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus <strong>is planning on frying Seaweeds daughter.

**Comments**

**Lou Wade **Why do the gods hate me.

**Aphrodite **Maybe it's because your mean to us.

**Daphne Grimm **You do curse them a lot. Mostly Hades and Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite **Why me?

**Lou Wade **You gave me my face instead of someone else's.

**Leo Valdez **I think your fine.

**Lou Wade **You have to say that.

**Leo Valdez **No I don't. I can say your ugly.

**Lou Wade **Your saying I'm ugly?

**Leo Valdez **No, I'm saying I could, but I'm not.

**Lou Wade **But your implying that I am.

**Leo Valdez **No! That's not what I meant!

**Lou Wade **What exactly did you mean? That others are prettier?

**Daphne Grimm **Guys stop! Waldez shouldn't fight. Leo's only agitated at Lou because she said that Harry Styles is hot. Which he is. Well, Logan Lerman's hotter that Harry, but that's not the point!

**Leo Valdez **Am I suppose to take offense to that?

**Daphne Grimm **No. What I'm saying is that Lou loves you Leo. She may love Harry Styles or Logan Lerman or Jason, but she will always love you. More than she will ever love anything else. Same thing with you too, Lou. Leo may like Megan Fox, or Thalia, or Khione, but I assume he will always love you more. And if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him. He told me this once. He said: I love the way she giggles when she's nervous or turns the color of a heart. I love her shiny black hair that always seems perfect even when she's batting it like crazy. I love the way he green eyes sparkle as the sun sets and how they change color according to where the light is placed. I love how she always tries to make everyone happy, but it also pains me to see her so sad. I just wish I could make her happy. I would literally hold the sky for her. I would never leave her. I know all about her. She's my best friend. I hope she knows I would never hurt her on purpose. Not ever. Now you guys tell me. Does Leo love Lou or not?**  
>67 people<strong> like this

**Leo Valdez **I forgot I told her that...

**Lou Wade **So...it's true.

**Leo Valdez **Have I ever been know to tell a good lie?

**Lou Wade **PM me. I have something to tell you.

**Leo Valdez **If I'm not back in an hour, sell my stuff on Greekbay.

**Aphrodite **That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I raised this couple well.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou Wade <strong>

You seriously love me that much.

**Leo Valdez **

Yes...

**Lou Wade **

This is going to make this so much harder...

**Leo Valdez **

Wait, make what harder.

**Lou Wade **

This not going to be easy. May I should just call it off with Jessie, but then his parents...

**Leo Valdez **

Jessie Payne? The guy from the Aphrodite cabin?

**Lou Wade **

*Nod*

**Leo Valdez **

What about him?

**Lou Wade **

He asked me out on a date with his dad. He's never around. He was emailing them once and said he had a girlfriend. His dad wanted to meet her. So he asked me to pretend. I agreed. Well, I guess we weren't being all mushy gushy or whatever, because his dad said, "You guys don't have to act formal with me." So we sat closer together. And then when he was dropping me off...he...he kissed me. I guess it was just for show...but he asked me out on another date tonight. And...he said this time he was really asking me out. But...he didn't say that until...until...I agreed...

**Leo Valdez **

So your basically cheating on me.

**Lou Wade **

No! Well, I guess, but I didn't mean too. He...tricked me.

**Leo Valdez **

...If he hadn't, who would you choose?

**Lou Wade **

You. You have to know I would always choose you.

**Leo Valdez **

Then why don't you call it off with him?

**Lou Wade **

When you were dating Alexa and you, as I heard, found out I liked you, why didn't you break up with her?

**Leo Valdez **

It...it was a rumor at the time...not real.

**Lou Wade **

The point is, you were scared. That you would be alone again and be humiliated.

**Leo Valdez **

What are you saying?

**Lou Wade **

I don't know Leo. I just don't want you on my bad side. Or I don't want to be on your bad side. I love you. You have to know that. It's just...Jessie counted on me. And he tricked me. I don't want you to hate me because of it.

**Leo Valdez **

I see what you did. Your trying to make me feel bad so you can have two boyfriends. Your trying to trick me!

**Lou Wade **

Leo, no!

**Leo Valdez**

Your choosing him over me. It's pretty obvious.

**Lou Wade **

No, Leo, you don't understand!

**Leo Valdez **

I understand pretty well Lou. You love him more. So much for what I said.

**Lou Wade **

Leo, you just don't understand...I can't say...I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

**Leo Valdez **

I don't know if I ever can...not after this.

**Lou Wade **

Leo!

**Lou Wade**

Le?

**Lou Wade **

I swore on the River Styx...I'm sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll<strong>

You liked Sparky? How come I didn't know this! I'm you best friend!

**Lou Wade **

I'm not in the mood, Stoll.

**Travis Stoll **

Uh oh. Your turning into Katie. What's wrong.

**Lou Wade **

I just ruined the best relationship I ever had by swearing on the River Styx that I would go out with another guy until his dad leaves.

**Travis Stoll **

...WHY IN HADES WOULD YOU HURT WALDEZ LIKE THAT!

**Lou Wade **

I never pegged you as a Waldez fan, Travis.

**Travis Stoll **

I like people to be happy so I can crush them with pranks. Now who is this person I need to squash?

**Lou Wade **

Me. I agreed to it. Now I have nothing.

**Travis Stoll **

But why?

**Lou Wade **

He tricked me...

**Travis Stoll **

Creep.

**Lou Wade**

Like that's not something you would do.

**Travis Stoll **

True, but not if you had a boyfriend!

**Lou Wade **

Jessie has different plans.

**Travis Stoll **

Jessie? As it the dude that keeps hitting on Katie?

**Lou Wade **

Um...I guess...I didn't really know him. He just asked me to be his fake date with his dad, and I agreed.

**Travis Stoll**

...Jessie's dad was dead before he came to camp...

**Lou Wade **

Wait, you know him?

**Travis Stoll**

I guess. I keep tabs on everyone. I know a lot about you.

**Lou Wade **

Yes, but I'm your best friend. Jessie's dad can't be dead...I saw him at the restaurant.

**Travis Stoll**

Ahhh the famous trick. Get a fake parent then have them "die off" leaving the girl to feel sorry therefore liking you.

**Lou Wade**

How did you know that?

**Travis Stoll**

I've used it, duh.

**Lou Wade**

Remind me why I'm friends with you again?

**Travis Stoll**

I just helped you out.

**Lou Wade**

Fair enough.

**Travis Stoll**

Now what are you going to do?

**Lou Wade**

I can't dump him. I swore on the River Styx.

**Travis Stoll  
><strong>And you told Leo about this.

**Lou Wade**

Correct.

**Travis Stoll**

There is two options. You could be a really bad girlfriend and he'll get tired of you so he'll break up with you.

**Lou Wade**

Mmhmm. Second option.

**Travis Stoll**

You could go to My Little Pony Land and live there for eternity, because as far as I know, those ponies never die!

**Lou Wade**

...Have you been watching My Little Pony Land with Kate again?

**Travis Stoll**

*Hangs head in shame* Yes...

**Lou Wade**

Yeah, I'm going to go with the first option. Thanks Twin1

**Travis Stoll**

Not my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez <strong>is ready to just stick his head under a flatting press in the forge.

**Comments**

**Travis Stoll **I heard all about it dude. You can't blame Horse Whisperer though.

**Leo Valdez **I can and I am.

**Hazel Levesque **Wait, what happened?

**Frank Zhang **We just got here.

**Leo Valdez **Long story short, Lou cheated on me. Do I know you Hazel? I feel like I do.

**Hazel Levesque **No. No you don't.

**Ella the Harpy **Cinnamon is good for harpies.

**Travis Stoll **Look, she was tricked. Jessie is a freakin player.

**Leo Valdez **But she chose him over me.

**Travis Stoll **She had too or she would've died!

**Percy Jackson **What happened to Lou? She's sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. What did you do Leo?

**Daphne Grimm **I promised I would kill you if you hurt her. Did you not take me seriously?

**Leo Valdez **Lou is the one who hurt me!

**Travis Stoll **She didn't mean to! Gods, she swore on the River Styx to date the guy before he told her it was real! Now she's crying her eyes out because you didn't understand!

**Sabrina Grimm **Guys! Stop fighting! Just ask Lou what's wrong.

**Lou Wade **I don't feel like talking...

**Frank Zhang **Pwease?

**Hazel Levesque **Frank...*rolls eyes*

**Frank Zhang **What?

**Lou Wade **...I just am going to go into the forest for a bit...if any needs me...

**Hazel Levesque **I feel bad for her...

**Leo Valdez **She-she swore on the River Styx?

**Travis Stoll **Yes! She did.

**Leo Valdez **Oh gods! I gotta go before she gets herself killed.

**Daphne Grimm **Have some faith in her monster fighting abilities.

**Percy Jackson **Seeing how depressed Lou was, she didn't bring any weapons.

**Daphne Grimm **Hurry Leo!

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be fun to do this part in story section...<strong>

Lou shut her laptop and got up, throwing on her jacket over her blue tank top and black sweatpants. Then she headed out to the forest.

Of course, Lou wasn't an idiot. She had brought her black backpack, that turned into an arrow for a weapon. She sat next to Junipers tree. Of course, Juniper was a couple yards away with Grover, so they didn't see her. Lou sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe sleep would help with her problems...

The she heard it. An unnatural snap of a twig. She stood up and pulled her backpack into a bow form, and it transformed into the glittery black wood with green arrows. Lou kept turning around, trying to find the snapper. Then he stumbled out of the trees.

Leo was panting. His face was red and glistening with sweat. Lou lowered the bow.

"Hi." she said in a calm, yet sad tone.

"Lou, your alive!" Leo smiled.

"Well, yeah. I thought you were a monster." Lou answered, leaning back against Junipers tree.

"I...I was afraid you went into the woods to kill yourself." Leo blushed.

"I'm not that stupid, Leo. I have people other than you that care about what happens to me." Lou snapped.

"Who said I didn't care about you?" Leo asked.

"You did when you went off on me. And I don't need you! I have Percy and Travis and they love me for who I am. Well, Travis doesn't love me love me, but you know what I mean!" Lou started.

"Lou-"

"I'm just getting started! As I was saying, others love me. My dad loves me, Raye loves me. I'm sure other people at this camp love me too. So I don't need your caring. You obviously don't care about me. You didn't even let me explain! I could've told you all about it but noooo. You didn't care. All you care about is if the girl is with some other gu-" Lou was stopped by Leo's kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. She had to admit it. She had missed him these past few days.

When Leo pulled away, Lou blushed, but didn't step out of his embrace.

"Lou, I meant the things I said. I always will. I'm sorry I was a jerk for not letting you explain. Your swore on the River Styx?" Leo asked. Lou sighed and planted her forehead on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Whatever you want." Leo said. He kissed her forehead and, hand in hand, they walked back to the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>Lou's alright!

**Comments**

**Sabrina Grimm **Thank the gods!

**Lou Wade **I was gone for about 5 minutes. Have faith. Gods, you guys are worse than mother.

**Puck Goodfellow **And she seems normal! I too, thank the imaginary gods.

**Jason Grace **We were all worried like crazy.

**Lou Wade **Again, you have no faith in me.

**Sabrina Grimm **As long as your alive.

**Daphne Grimm **And Leo apologized.

**Lou Wade **Don't worry. He did.

**Travis Stoll **So Waldez is back?

**Lou Wade **...for now.**  
>Leo Valdez <strong>likes this.

**Travis Stoll **YES! Now I can go back to torturing you guys.

**Sabrina Grimm **What about this Jessie kid?

**Lou Wade **We'll just have to wait and see...in the mean time, I'm going to go get grilled cheese.

**I thought these chapters were boring, so here's a sharp twist! Enjoy!**

**I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Fave Quote: **Oh gods, there are so many...DON'T PRESSURE ME!

**Question: **Well, how was it? Hate it? Love it? Think I should go die in a hole?

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Larry Stylsion, Tratie, Puckbrina

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **America's Ham. Read her stories!

**Review, Listen to One Direction, and love my other stories? Pwease?  
><strong>


End file.
